Love and Bored Games
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: Allison and Scott talk about their futures over an old board game. Super cheesy title and lame description, I know. Sorry about that, but in my defense, its 3:30am right now. TOTAL FLUFF. ONE SHOT. #Scallison.


**Okay, I can't sleep so I'm going to write this derpy little story. Total fluff. Its 1:30am, so if its a little on the crappy side, (at least the beginning of it) that's why. #Scallison. No new love interest for Scott, or Allison and Issac's relationship developing Jeff Davis. I know where you post your teasers at on Tumblr, I will find you on there and tell you every single reason in my long list why this should not happen. #Scallison #Scallison #Scallison! And... COGRTULATIONS TYLER POSEY AND SEANA (SOON TO BE POSEY) GORLICK! They're such a cute couple, and for those of you who don't know yet, (Are you living under a rock? Its all over Twitter, Instagram, and the Teen Wolf page.) they're engaged! I'm super happy for them, offer them your support and congratulations guys!**

Allison laid on her bed, head facing the foot board and her legs bent up so that her feet hung in the air above her pillow, studying for a french test she had the next day, her iPod playing softly in the back round. Her now shorter and lighter hair was still wet from her earlier shower, its curls just beginning to reform from the water as it slowly dried. She wore an over sized band t-shirt and a pair of paid pajama shorts that she had folded over at the top. Her father was out and she knew he wouldn't be back for hours, and a few months ago she would have called to invite Scott over for a little alone time together. But their relationship was still fresh now, only a few hours old, and they both agreed they wouldn't rush things, to take there time and reform it from the beginning, like they never dated. They agreed it would be what was best for them, with everything that had gone through together and were now dealing with. A new start. But in this moment, she couldn't help but think of all the fun moments they had in the past, sneaking around together while her parents were out. She found it funny they never caught on, or that she was able to lie to them so well and so easily about it for that matter.

At that moment there was a gentle knock on her bedroom door. Confused as to who it could be she approached slowly.

"Dad? Why are you back so early?" she asked as she answered.

"Not dad." The visitor on the other side of the door responded as he smiles at her, that dorky, child like smile she had always loved.

"Scott." She replied, a small smiles now creeping onto her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Uh oh." She teased. "Scott McCall and thinking together usually don't end well."

Both laughed a bit before he continued, "I was thinking you and me haven't talked much lately. Not really, even when we were dating, most of our talking was about the kanima and how we were going to save Jackson. I thought maybe we could talk for a bit. _Really _talk... about us, small talk, what ever. Like we did before you knew about me and your family."

"For once Scott, I believe the thinking thing worked for you."

She smiled at him, that cute little smile that exposed every single one of her laugh lines with out revealing a full toothy smile, and motioned with a tilt of her head for him to come in before turning around and walking back to her bed to close her books. Scott loved her smile, small or wide, he loved her smile. A smile meant she was happy, and he loved seeing her happy. He returned the smile and followed her in.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked seeing her close the books, "You look like you were busy before I got here."

"I'm sure, just studying for french class. Nothing important."

She left out the part about her test tomorrow for fear he might leave. She didn't want him to leave, and besides, she knew most of the stuff anyway, she was french after all. It came easy to her.

She sat on the edge of her bed looking at him as he gazed around her room before his eyes fell upon the opened closet. She had forgotten to close it after getting her cloths out to put on. Scott had been shoved in her closet many times to hide at the house, once even here in her new apartment, but since she normally kept it closed he had never seen it from this view before. His eyes drifted to the shelve at the top of Allison's closet before returning his gaze to her.

"You still have your old bored games?" He asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Yea, well,memories I guess. I figured I could show them to my kids someday."

She stood making her way over to close the door, feeling a bit embarrassed at her exposed child hood games, when he gently caught her arm in his hand.

"Which one was your favorite?"

"_Sorry_. I use to like _Sorry_. Why?"

Scott smiled and walked over to the closet picking up the box for the game_ Sorry_, still in a good condition. His had all been torn up with missing pieces, which is why he had thrown them all away.

"Lets play it then. For old times sake."

She smiled at him, a full smile that exposed all of her laugh lines and teeth, it was a sweet gesture. Before she could respond Scott sat on the floor like a small child and opened the box, laughing she sat across from him.

"I call dibs on red." She stated in a way that clearly showed there would be no questioning it.

"Fine." He said, "Then I get green."

He set up the board in between them and handed Allison the dice. "Dice in sorry? Highest number roll goes first I guess?"

She nodded in answer taking the dice from him. "Okay..." She rolled the dice in her hands then dropped it on the board in front of her. "Five." She announced proudly. "Beat that wolf boy."

"Hey!" Scott laughed taking the dice in his hands to roll, then dropping it in the same manner she had. "Six! Ha!"

"Hey no fair! You cheated, I know it!"

"Its kind of impossible to cheat at rolling a dice." He drew a card starting his turn, the card read three.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You can't move yet." Allison laughed drawing her own card, receiving a one. "But I can!" Doing a little happy dance in her seat she moved her pawn off of start to the first space.

"Even at 17, you and I are still competitive with this game." He laughed.

"Well I'm a competitive person Scott. You should know that about me by now. Its your turn."

Scott took his turn as they laughed, this time drawing a card that aloud him to move off of start.

"Yes!" He said moving his pawn. The two of them made small talk for awhile as they each took turns drawing cards and moving their pieces from start and along the bored. Since it was there junior year now Allison talked about how she had already started looking at colleges, the classes they offer, what her top choices are, and what she plans to get a degree in. That was something Scott had never know about her, what she wanted her career to be.

"I really the curricular at Harvard, but its so far away, and with moving around so much I want a smaller campus, something that feels more like home. And Harvard doesn't have that. I think that's why I like Beacon Hills so much, its a small town and I have friends here. Really friends, not the ones I have to pretend around for them to like me. And that's what I've always done." She told him.

"The University of California in Santa Barbra has a smaller campus, its close to home so I could come back on the weekends and visit my dad, and they have a really great teaching program. Its got pretty much everything I'm looking for collage wise, so right now, its my top pick."

"You want to be a teacher? Allison, that's awesome. Do you know what subject you want to teach yet? Or what grade?"

He was genuinely interested, and not just because it was Allison, but because he though it was really great what she was doing, wanting to teach. She smiled at him, glad she was interested in what she wanted to do with her future.

"Well, actually I was hoping to be a special education teacher, help those who have learning disabilities. Not a lot of people want that job but I really think it would be great to help them. So I plan to major in teaching and minor in psychology and child care, and I'm aiming to get a Masters degree. I know it'll take a while but its something that I really, really want to do."

"I think that's really amazing Allison. I always pictured you as, like a lawyer or doctor because of how smart you are, but I think a teacher is even better." He smiles at her and she beamed, returning his smile with one even bigger.

"Well what about you Scott? What do you want to do, what collage do you want to go to?"

"I've been seriously thinking about becoming a veterinarian lately. But I have now clue what kind of classes and programs I need, what degree I need, or what collages offer them and have good programs." Scott laughed, "I'm not nearly as prepared as you are, I don't have much of anything collage wise figured out at all."

Allison smiled, "Tell you what, I'll help you look."

"That would be great. I do know one thing for sure about where I want to go for collage though Allison."

"And whats that?"

"Where ever it is, I want it to be in driving distance of University of California in Santa Barbra, so I can still see you on the weekends. Because I can't imagine not having you in my life in someway, because your the best thing that's ever happened to me. "

Smiling wide she leaned over the board kissing him softly on the lips, full of love. A kiss which he gladly returned with just as much love, gently cupping her face in his hands. After a full minute, at least, the two pulled out of the kiss smiling, barely looking away from each other as they finished the game. Allison won, but it no longer mattered to them. They packed up the bored game together placing it back on the shelf in her closet, this time closing the door. Allison placed her school books on her desk before crawling into bed pulling the blankets up around her.

"Join me?" she asked him in a soft voice, "I miss us cuddling like we use to, falling asleep in each others arms."

Scott carefully sat on the bed, taking off his shoes, shirt, and jeans and got, wrapping his arms around her and they both slowly drifted into sleep, holding each other in their arms just like Allison had said she missed. And it that moment, every thing was right again.


End file.
